


Growing Up Cipher

by Nanibgal



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanibgal/pseuds/Nanibgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-canon spinoff inspired by Aevintyri's "Two in a Million".<br/>The Prince of Psykhestris is twelve years old, and at that age one starts to think about the peculiarities of adulthood and soulmates.  Specifically, he thinks of the emperor's soulmate.  Phoenix Cipher having Dipper Pines as a soulmate was just fate throwing pearls before swine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up Cipher

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two in a Million](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373942) by [Aevintyri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aevintyri/pseuds/Aevintyri). 



> There is no sexual content in here but the fic is pretty much Bill starting to think about sex and relationships seriously, and within the context of a universe with soulmarks and soulmates as a part of life. This is inspired by BUT IN NO WAY CANON TO Aevintyri's "Two in a Million" which is AMAZING and can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4373942/chapters/9927464

At his age he didn’t quite _get_ feelings of lust. He had a cognitive understanding of them, of course, but did he have any experience from which to draw? Not yet. He straddled that awkward period of time where his body and mind advanced into adulthood, sometimes not with synchronicity, and damn if it didn’t _infuriate_ him. At times he glanced at Dipper’s face when the human wasn’t looking and Bill wondered what it might feel like to kiss him. Then he’d recoil from his thought, chide himself for getting curious about the emperor’s soulmate (could one count that as incestuous? He hoped not).

 

He would not admit it to anyone but himself but…perhaps soulbonds DID require a certain age to completely understand.

 

It went beyond sex- he knew about _that_ , and the emperor proved again and again one didn’t need to have a soulbond to…what was that ridiculous turn of phrase he’d heard? ‘Engage in coitus”. No, the man he had the misfortune of calling ‘father’ had a parade of such “engagements’ with people other than Dipper. Like Bill’s own mother, obviously, and while it sickened him to imagine his own two parents fucking, fire flared up in his hands whenever he imagined the emperor taking Dipper to bed. Did he just have a possessive streak? Or was the thing that really made his heart chill and his hands burn that little ugly fact that Dipper didn’t want it?

 

 _They call that rape_ , his mind cheerfully and oh so helpfully supplied.  

 

Phoenix could do what he pleased with his power, and taking the unwilling to bed came with the territory. That was his right as one of the ‘strong’, the ability to seize whatever he desired be it land or wealth or people, and once he had overthrown Phoenix, Bill might want all those same things. _He_ would be smart about it and avoid the emperor’s main vices: Bill would know his limits, and he wouldn’t turn his nose up to treasures to root through refuse, turning away from someone as interesting and not completely useless as Dipper for the parade of dipshits that came in and out of the emperor's bedroom.

 

In a few of his dreams (or visions of the future, if all went according to plan) he sat atop the throne with the world at his feet and Dipper at his side. He could order the human around, and send him to research things and of course Dipper would always come back because Bill actually appreciated his usefulness.  After becoming emperor he might even do something especially benevolent and find out what happened to that sister he talked about every so often.  That's how his dreams, even his daydreams, tended to go: he would attain ultimate power and Dipper would be his little assistant of unwavering, unquestioning loyalty.

 

Other dreams did not leave him feeling as triumphant.

 

One night he dreamed of the throne and himself as an adult, as an emperor.  The throne room was empty save for Dipper, a confident and relaxed version of Dipper with a charming grin instead of a furrowed brow.  Bill found himself looking into Dipper’s eyes and feeling short of breath because those eyes burned like a demon’s fire. In the dream, all Dipper did was kneel before him and tenderly kiss his hand. In reality, Bill opened his eyes blushing and... even sweating a little? Gross.

 

He didn’t understand lust or soulmates, not like he would with time. Still…he curled himself up under his covers, playing the dream over in his head.  Some things, he didn't understand and couldn't plan around- and they weren't answers he could dig up in a book or on a website.  When it came to soulmates, lust, and things like that...he just didn't _know_ enough.

 

He did know that the second he collected himself, he would appear in Dipper’s room and dump a bucket of ice water on his head. It would serve him right for showing up in Bill’s dream like that.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I decided to actually edit this piece of crap because the tenses were all wrong and the entire thing made me cringe. Hopefully people like this a bit more.


End file.
